


Bad Blood

by timaeusTestified



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified





	Bad Blood

-'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-

Fenris stares at the spot were the chantry used to stand, completely horrified. Anders is staring too, realization washing over him, and guilt for killing all of those people. 

-Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-

Fenris screaming is barely registered in the back of his mind and before he realizes it Anders is pushed up against a wall, a livid elf screaming at him in a language he cant understand.

-Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted.-

"I should never have trusted you! How could I have been so blind? Why? Why did you do this!?"

-Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me-

Anders shoves Fenris off of him and too the ground. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. Pathetic slave." Anders growls out.  
Fenris eyes flash with hurt and betrayal, quickly turning to fury.

-Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-

The mage thinks back to only a couple of days before, when he would have killed to protect the elf. When nearly three months Fenris had come down to his clinic and told him he hated magic, and demons, but he didn't hate him. When he first met the elf. He thinks back to them sitting in the hanged man, playing wicked grace and holding hands under the table, he thinks back to strange words in Elvhen that the elf says almost every night before he falls asleep. He thinks back to holding him and being held after nightmares wake them in the night. A sharp pang of guilt and regret goes through his chest.

-Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-

Fenris gets up off of the ground and grabs Anders' collar. "I am not a slave! How could you do this? How could you do or say any of this!?"  
Anders is in shock for a moment and looks away, not answering. 

-Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't-

Fenris doesn't leave his mansion for days, letting the loneliness swallow him.  
Anders has been trying hard to make amends with Hawke and their other friends, pleading with them and trying to find a way to separate himself from justice.

-Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I-

Anders sits at the hanged man with Hawke, Varric, and Isabella,  
Playing wicked grace. Isabella leans over a little and pokes him with her elbow.  
"Why so glum looking? You're winning you lucky bastard."  
Varric snorts from the other side of her. "Blondie's upset because broody isn't here to hold his hand under the table when he thinks no one will notice."  
Anders glares at the dwarf and huffs. "No, I'm not."  
"Were is the broody elf anyway?" Varric asks, looking around as though he'd be there soon.  
"He's been up in his room ever since the- incident the other day. I saw him earlier today, he didn't look so good, I already tried to help him but he made me leave." Hawke says, looking over his cards.  
That spiked Anders' interest. "What do you mean?"  
Hawke looks up from his cards and shrugs. "Thin, uhm, pale, kind of sick. Not like himself, I offered to make him some tea." He says putting down a card.  
Anders hands his winnings to Isabella and puts on his coat, trying not to looked worried as panic shoots through his chest. He calmly walks out of the hanged man, but as soon as he hits the street he runs.  
-Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-  
"Should we go after him?" Hawke asks, eyeing the large pile of coin in Isabella's hands.  
Varric shakes his head. "Blondie has to find a way to fix things with him on his own, maker knows how, but I believe in him."  
Anders reaches the abandoned mansion and throws open the door, he hurries up the steps but stops at the door to Fenris' bedroom. 'What am I doing!? He's just going to throw me out- but if he's sick, I have to help.' He thinks, trying to work up the courage to open the door. He settles for knocking lightly on the old wood.  
"Hawke, I'm fine, no nothing will make me see him, no I don't want to talk about what happened, yes the bleeding has stopped, and no I don't want any tea." Fenris says, loud enough to be heard through the door.  
Anders opens it to find Fenris wrapped in a blanket with his back to the door. "Go away, Hawke. I just want to be alone."  
Anders kneels by the bed and gently places a hand in the elf's shoulder. Fenris groans and turns around, ready to yell at Hawke to go away and freezes when it wasn't Hawke standing there. "What are you doing here? Get out! Get out! Stay the fuck away from me." Anders hands clench into fists. "I came to see if you were okay!" He growls.

"I'm fantastic! Absolutely fine, peachy. Why would you care anyway?"

Anders glares at him. "You know exactly why, Fenris."

"Oh? Do I? I have no idea why you would be here, do enlighten me." He says, standing up so he's at eye level with the mage.  
Anders is trying hard to keep his cool. "I came to check on you, I... I know, this isn't- what I mean to say is that- I..."  
"Just shut up and get out, don't come back, stay away from me. Hawke will let you know if he comes in and finds me dead, and until then, keep away from me."  
Fenris pushes him just hard enough to make him take a couple of steps back.  
Anders growls and pushes back. "No, you shut up! I came here to apologize to you!"  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Leave me alone." Fenris pushes past him and walks out of the room. Anders follows him and grabs his shoulder, whirling him around and stepping in close so fenris' back is against the balcony railing. Fenris hits his hand away and growls. "Why don't you just leave me alone!?" He says ,shoving the mage.  
"Why don't you just listen!?" He shoves the elf back.  
-Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
If you love like that blood runs cold-  
Anders shakes his head rapidly, trying to wake himself from whatever nightmare he had entered. The last few moments passed in a blur, the rail breaking, fenris falling, himself rushing down the stairs and trying to fix the damage. Now the elf lays in his arms, the mage sobbing and rocking the barely conscious elf.  
"I'm so sorry, im so sorry.. Fenris- i- everything, blowing up the chantry, letting you run away, the things i said out of anger, please..please stay with me.." He begs, pumping as much healing magic as he can into Fenris, managing to slow some of the blood flow but no substantial amount of healing could be done without his staff that was still in his clinic.   
Fenris clutches Anders' coat and looks up at the mage. "You know... For a mage, I quite like you, anders. One may even call it love..." The elf smiles blissfully at the memory and hopes that Anders remembers too. "Ar lath ma... I forgive you, love.. I'm sorry ive been so angry and stubborn..."  
Anders shakes his head. "No, no, no, don't be sorry, its okay, you have every r-right to be."  
The mage tries desperately to regain his composure and stay calm. "What does that mean? What you said in elvhen?" He asks, trying to distract himself from the blood running out of the back of Fenris' head, staining his white hair crimson. "Ar lath ma... It means 'I love you'...anders? Are you still there?" He asks, slight panic in his voice.  
Anders brushes a stray piece of hair out of the elfs face and nods. "Yes, yes I'm here..." He says, his own voice cracking.  
"I'm tired, anders... I'm going to go to sleep... Will you sing to me? Like when i have nightmares? Please... I like hearing you sing..."  
Anders nods, not trusting himself to talk. He sings softly, watching the blood pool around them, knowing he was close to the end. The elf's eyes grow heavy and his mind foggy, he makes out the soft sound of anders singing to him, he let's his eyes close and his body relax against the mage, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. "Ar lath ma..." He mutters softly, going limp in the mages arms.

-Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey-


End file.
